The present invention relates to a sanitary fitting that includes a lightguide.
Sanitary fittings of this general type are known from EP-A-0 446 365 and DE-U-201 02 857.
EP-A-0 446 365 discloses a sanitary fitting with an outflow pipe manufactured from metal. The outflow pipe has an exposed end face at an end located downstream. Through the wall of the outflow pipe runs a lightguide element which has an output face lying in the end face. Light from a light source arranged in the sanitary fitting is output through the lightguide element at the output face in such a way that a water jet is illuminated from outside by the lightguide element.
In a further sanitary fitting, likewise disclosed in EP-A-0 446 365, which has an outflow pipe manufactured from metal, light from a light source is input into the water running out of the sanitary fitting. For this purpose, the sanitary fitting has a lightguide which is arranged in a wall of the outflow pipe and which terminates above the end face in the flow direction. An end division of the lightguide which faces away from the light source is oriented in the direction of the flow duct and is adjacent to the flow duct. The light is input into the outflowing water from the lightguide.
DE-U-201 02 857 discloses a water jet illuminator with a jet former which is fixedly connected to a conventional domestic water tap. The water flowing out of the domestic water tap is illuminated by a light emitting diode and a lightguide. One end of the lightguide bears against the light emitting diode and the other end of the lightguide is arranged within the outflowing water.